481
Cassandra uses Tony to steal the talisman from Dr. Lang's house. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood harbors a strange new menace, a woman, Cassandra Collins. And the fact that she is there is spreading anxiety and fear among those who call the great estate home. One man in particular is desperate to escape the curse which still threatens him, but someone has discovered the horrifying way he intends to escape. Dr. Julia Hoffman agonizes in the foyer of Dr. Eric Lang's home over whether or not to report Lang's gruesome experiment. Julia wants to help Barnabas but realizes that she cannot go along with this and locks herself in Lang's study to call the police. Act I Barnabas, calling through the locked door, threatens to expose her own murder, of Dr. Dave Woodard, and stops her. She hangs up, and goes to open the door to let Barnabas and Lang in. Julia bargains her silence contingent upon Eric killing no one else. Dr. Lang agrees not to kill anyone else, and Julia agrees not to go to the police, but also vows to do everything possible to stop the experiment. Act II Later, back at Collinwood, in the gardens, Julia and Barnabas argue over whether or not Barnabas should go through with the experiment. Barnabas admits that Angelique's reappearance makes him consider saying yes. Cassandra eavesdrops behind the gate, but Barnabas catches her. When Barnabas calls her Angelique, she says he is mad and breaks away. Barnabas realizes he must do something immediately. Cassandra summons Tony Peterson to come to her at Collinwood tonight. Act III Tony meets Cassandra in the garden at Collinwood. He doesn't know why he is there; he was on his way back from Rockport when he felt there was something wrong here. Tony realizes that Cassandra has somehow compelled him to appear, that she has some kind of power. Cassandra casts her spell, commanding Tony to steal the talisman from Dr. Lang. At first he refuses and tries to walk away, but Cassandra causes him to freeze, unable to move. She admits that she has chosen Tony because of his resemblance to the Reverend Trask. Before she sends Tony on his way, she kisses him. Act IV Eric Lang shows up at the Old House, saying he received a message that Barnabas wanted to see him. When Barnabas realizes Lang has been lured away from his home, he becomes concerned where Lang kept the talisman. When Lang finds he doesn't have it on him, the two leave to go to Lang's home. Tony arrives at Lang's home and finds the talisman and takes it. Memorable quotes : Julia: You always win, don't you, Barnabas? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson Background information and notes Production * There are several tape edits in this episode: ** during the scene where Cassandra spies on Julia and Barnabas at the terrace ** as Tony approaches Cassandra ** and as Eric Lang tries to justify his experiment to Julia. * The phone is in a different position on the desk. * This episode and the previous are the first two episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Jeff must be mad? (reprised from previous episode). * In his attempt to justify his experiment to Julia, Eric Lang suggests his experiment is "just one step beyond a heart transplant". The world's first heart transplant, which made all the front pages, took place in December, 1967, just months before this episode. Some people questioned the wisdom of the operation, thinking it a step towards creating a Frankenstein type monster. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the beginning of the episode as Barnabas calls to Julia, Jonathan Frid forgets Dave Woodard's name and has to be prompted by Addison Powell: :: Barnabas: Julia! Remember. Remember someone. :: Dr. Lang: Dave, Julia, remember Dave Woodard. * When Cassandra is walking up to the gate to eavesdrop on Barnabas and Julia, lighting equipment is seen off to the left side of the screen. * Barnabas flubs his line, when talking to Julia about Angelique: "To catch her at the crossroads in the day... in-the-in-the dead of night." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 481 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 481 - Remember Someone The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 481Category:Dark Shadows episodes